


Tony Stark Finds a New Home

by candlefire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anti-Tony Stark, Gen, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlefire/pseuds/candlefire
Summary: Tony Finds a Home with someone who will really appreciate him.





	Tony Stark Finds a New Home

While scavenging the remains of a Chituari vessel blown up by a nuclear explosion, the Ravengers came across an unusual artifact floating in space.

A bipedal creature with arms but no face. After close examination, they took it apart and to their surprise; they found a Terren inside. They knew about Terrans but having never seen one; they put him on display inside a cell. He would not stop talking even though they did not understand each other. Sometimes he would yell and his face would turn odd shades of red and purple.  The noise got to be too much at times, tempting them to throw him out the airlock but someone reminded them The Collector loved live exhibits.

They considered cutting off his tongue to silence him but decided a neuron gag would work just as well so they put him in the holding cell for the rest of the journey while they took apart the suit. After they disabled the crude weapons, it was safe enough for children to play with. The Terren watched all of this from his cell while he continued to make weird spitting sounds. The Ravengers laughed at him for complaining. They put the suit back together and stuff him back inside. Everything was back in place by the time they arrived.

The primitive design bemused the Collector, but he considered the thing interesting enough for him to pay them a good sum and gave it a place in his historical section.

Back on earth, Steve Rogers looked sadly up to the sky as the portal closed. All around him the city went silent. Thor bowed his head in respect, Natasha and Clint collapsed on the street, their strength spent by the intense fighting. Off in a side alley, the Hulk became Bruce Banner again. They won but Tony Stark sacrificed himself to save the city.

They held a memorial service, and a statue erected. Pepper Potts led Stark Industries by using its resources to improve the lives of people around the world, paying special attention to those places harmed by Stark Industries because that’s what Tony would have wanted.

Thor took the Mindstone back to Asgard far away from Earth.

Hydra fell, and Steve Rogers discovered the Winter Soldier was his old friend Bucky Barnes. After a long search, he found him again. The U.S. Military gave Barnes the status of Prisoner of War and after a long hearing,  judged him not responsible for his actions and gave him psychiatric treatment to deal with his emotional and mental trauma. 

 The new Stark Industries revitalized Sokovia It had been torn apart by Hydra but now was no longer considered a failed state. Charlie Spencer spent a memorable summer there, giving aid to people like Wanda and Pietro Maximoff before returning home to his mother.  The twins received counseling and Pepper Potts invited them to come and train with the other Avengers. They disbanded the Kill Squad and Helmut Zemo put away his weapons. The time had come to stop the killing and enjoy his family.

Pepper Potts found video footage of a young superhero living in New York and after finding him realized he was young but had a good home life. She invited him to join the Avengers but only when he and his guardian felt he was ready. He needed to finish school first, maybe go to college. Until then his work in keeping his neighborhood safe would go on impeded but if he needed help, he could ask the Avengers for back up. They would always take his calls.

The Terran always thought they would come for him because of his importance but he’s still there, in the Collector’s museum,  right beside the oversized anthropomorphic creature who speaks the same language. Visitors say they can hear them talking, perhaps planning their escape but like so many who dream of getting away, nothing ever comes of it.

 

 


End file.
